


Done

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily gives Severus what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 20 April 2008 in response to [snape100](http://snape100.livejournal.com/profile)'s [Snape is Silent Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/81739.html).

"—because I'm a Mudblood, but that doesn't mean you don't want _this_ , does it? No! Don't you _dare_ open your filthy mouth! I'm only good for _this_ , fucking you with my hand—and you'd take my mouth, too, or my . . . my _cunt_. _Don't_ deny it. No! Hands off, or I'll _stop_. All you think I'm good for is _this_ , my hand moving up and down, slick with you, squeezing. _That's_ what you want, not _me_ , because I'm a _Mudblood_. That's all I'll _ever_ be to you, Sev, and it's not _enough_ , not when I wanted to be—fuck! Done, now _get out_."


End file.
